


THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK part 5

by DerpyPigeon



Series: THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, i actually cried, i cant be bothered, tags are for whole series, this is a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: Gang fight against the ravens. this is it. the final showdown. it is really the final act.Jacob, The Crow, Lewis, Evie and others form their gangs to one to fight off The Ravens to save Alejandro's beloved Dyana...





	THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK part 5

*********  
ALEJANDRO

Alejandro was determine, the love of his life; Dyana was just kidnapped by Billy and Richard, 2 people Alejandro had known for a long time, he thought them friends,  
so did his little brother Oberon, Richard had been in love with Oberon for years, thing is Oberon didn't understand. so he didn't care. he was too young to  
understand love.

But Alejandro and Dyana were thick as theives, nothing, NOTHING could part those 2. he loved her to bits and so did she; she loved him to bits.  
they both were born to parents who were part of the same theatre group and they grew up together. years later they left to share a life, months before those...  
events.

Alejandro remembers receiving the letter about the death of his little sister, mother and father. he was also informed about the disappearence of his little brother,  
and he worried, worried about his brother to death, Was he dead? what did Ezmer do to him? where is he? till weeks later he got a letter from Ethan Frye; a family  
friend, telling him that he was caring for Oberon and that he was to live with Robert for a while. Alejandro was relieved, he trusts Ethan, though Oberon had no  
clue who he was!

Years later after he received the letter from Ethan, Alejandro found his little brother, he found him! he was leading a gang, his once little Oberon was all grown up  
and leading a criminal Syndicate, but still kept his theatrics in place, Oberon, well as he seems to go by the name Maxwell Roth, also owned a theatre where he kept  
his plans.

and now... he's gonna get her back...

*******  
MAXWELL  
Roth was still trying to figure some sort of plan; though he knew it was pointless because this was a gang war, that was the plan. win the gang war and save Dyana!  
he knows it won't be easy though, he knows Richard and Billy well enough to know that they like a challenge they like to make things hard for the opponent.  
they always do!

they would probably have a big army. but they can play that too! they have the Rooks and The Blighters together, James is in the middle of training the Rooks to  
become spies with assassin like skills. many years ago he was a boxer and rarely was taken down... but then again, that was years ago. But they have the Frye Twins,  
they have Assassins! Assassins with skills, they know the art of killing!

The Ravens havent been around as long as the Rooks and the Blighters so that just shows that they have highly trained men (and women!). training is the key, training  
equals skills, we need the skills! the numbers dont matter as much as the skills do! 1 man could beat 10 men at a time with just skill. skill knowing who to take out  
first, then how to take them down quickly. Roth has seen that before.

he knows how to use his tools, hookblade, grenades, the smoke bombs, and the assassins and James have hidden blades along with some sort of poison. they all carry  
throwing knives! they may win the fight. and Lewis was being a smart ass he has gone back! back to the way he used to be! and damn he can fight!

speaking of Lewis... where is he?

*****  
JACOB  
Jacob was busy getting ready for the gang war, he didnt know who Dyana was, but he figured that he will find out when they get there. the battle is at 5pm, so they  
need energy... lots of it... Jacob snatched his brass knuckles and put them on his right hand to check if they were good; they were! he grabbed his cane sword and  
checked the blade; perfect! he then stacked himself with knives, smoke bombs, voltanic bombs and made sure he was stocked up on his darts for his guantlet, he  
figured that full stock of medicine would be helpful too!

He then made sure his hidden blade worked; it worked! Evie was doing the same. Jacob moved on checking how the Rooks are going with their training from James, looks  
like they doing good, they'll need it. Jacob walked around searching for Roth; he found him sitting in a chair behind his desk in his office, he was thinking.  
Jacob didnt know what Roth was thinking about but he thought it would be best if he let him finish and wait for him to notice.

Roth seemed to snap himself back to the real world and looked at the door, noticing Jacob standing there, "ah, Hello Darling, how long had you been waiting there?"  
he got up and strode over to Jacob taking Jacob's hand in his own and kissing the back of it then bring him closer and pulling Jacob away from the doorway so he could  
close the door.

"hmm, not that long," Jacob chimed and blushed at the same time, god Jacob sometimes hated it when he blushed so easily- but the look Roth gives him triggers the  
blush! Roth sat back in his chair, bringing Jacob down with him. Jacob just sat on his lap and leaned in towards Roth to rest his head on his shoulder. he moved his  
head up a little bit and gave Roth's scarred cheek a peck. Roth looked down at Jacob and leaned down closer, closing the gap between their mouths completely.

Jacob felt Roth's hand on the side of his face, holding him in postion so Roth could get in closer. 

***  
5PM  
the battle. the gang war against the Ravens. the last battle, they die and the Ravens win the whole lot, or the Ravens die and the Blighters and Rooks get the whole  
lot. this is to the death! no mercy! Red and Green. the bosses amongst them come out to the front. "BILLY! RICHARD! HERE WE ARE! YOU WANT US?! COME GET US YOU  
FUCKING COWARDS!" Roth called with his rough booming voice.

out on the other side of the battle feild; Billy and Richard appeared. "NOT LATE THEN!" Billy called back. "SEE LEWIS DID AS I TOLD HIM!" Richard called after Billy.  
"NO! ACTUALLY, HE DID BUT WE DECLINED! THEN YOU PRICKS KIDNAPPED DYANA! SPEAKING OF DYANA, WHERE HAVE YOU BASTARDS PUT HER?!" Alejandro shouted enraged.

"OH SHE'S FINE! BUT YOU SHOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT HER JUST YET! CAUSE WE HAVE ONE OF YOUR OWN MEN CROW!" Billy snapped, Crow, he meant Maxwell. Billy turned and gestured  
to two of his men, they ran off coming back with a hostage blind folded... THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS! THEY SNATCHED LEWIS! the poor man was bruised and beaten. Richard  
peeled the blind fold from Lewis with a swift movement, revealing Lewis with a black eye and a few cuts. He was out cold.

Maxwell took a few steps forward. "WOAH! WOAH LOVE! YOU STAY THERE! WE HAVE STUFF TO TALK ABOUT!" Richard shouted to Roth, "AND WHAT EXACTLY WOULD THAT BE YOU  
FUCKING ASS?!" Roth snapped back. "NOW, I WANT TO KNOW IF IT'S TRUE," Richard looked at Roth with a smrik, "IS WHAT TRUE RICHARD?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING  
ABOUT?!" Roth put his arms up, not in surrender but in a tease.

"I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU TWO," Richard gestured to Lewis and back to Roth, "IF YOU TWO HAD SOME 'FUN' THE SAME NIGHT THIS SMART ASS THREW ME OUT THE WINDOW?!" Richard  
looked pissed off. "YEAH! YEAH WE DID! I HEARD THAT YOU, YOU! BROKE INTO MY THEATRE WITH A KNIFE AND TRIED TO STAB HIM AFTER HE WAS DEFENDING ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?"  
Roth screamed back voice starting to get a little strained, Richard gestured Roth to answer, "HE ACTUALLY FUCKS ALOT BETTER THAN YOU DO!" Roth shouted with a  
pissed off face.

Richard pulled the same face back at Roth, "AND HE CERTAINLY KNOWS WHAT TO CRACK ON AT! AND WHEN IT'S FUCKING NECESSARY UNLIKE YOU! WHO CARRIES ON ABOUT A STAIN  
THEN WOULD BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME JUST CAUSE!" Roth started to really strain his voice, he needed to stop yelling, he knew that. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"  
Richard shouted pointing at The rival gangs.

they all charged, now or never. the battle has officially begun and now theres no turning back! no mercy from either side, blood and corpses already covering the  
ground. Billy and Richard charged as well. though Roth just ran off only to take a short cut hoping he can sneak Dyana out and save Lewis. it was successful, he  
manage to sneak around unnoticed and by the time he got round most of the ravens were dead already due to the skills the rooks were recently trained and the  
skills of the other bosses.

though Billy and Richard were still fighting and they were doing well. Roth snuck in the building looking inside each room, each he could just open but there; at the  
end was a door locked, Roth kicked at it until it finally budged. the door swung open and there tied to a chair was a woman gagged; Dyana. "hold on Dyana, im going  
to get you out of here," Roth gestured to the door, Dyana just looked confused, right! Roth forgot that he looks like a younger version of Alejandro and that he  
aint the little boy that Dyana remembers!

"Dyana, it's me Oberon, im going to get you out of here," Dyana's eyes light up, she finally understood. Roth made his way over to her and ungagged her and started  
undoing the rope that held her bound to the chair. "Oberon? my! my! look at you! all grown up!" Dyana smiled, "shhh, we dont want to get caught even though they  
are all out there screwing themselves over," Roth put a finger over his lips, "oh right sorry," Dyana whispered and they both made there way out the back.

"stay here," Roth told Dyana and ran off to join the battle. swiping and slashing. tripping and stabbing his enemies with his hookblade, throwing his knives, and  
smoke bombs to confuse Ravens. Crows had kept cawing in the distance as the battle went on. Billy was at the back near Dyana though he couldnt see her cause he was  
busy with Rooks and Blighters.

one Raven on guard out the back did see her though and grabbed her by the arm bringing her out exposed to the battle, Billy finished the Rooks and Blighters off  
and pointed his pistol at Dyana. Roth turned and saw what was happening- no!- Roth ran towards Dyana and at about 4 meters away from her, he threw a knife at the man  
holding her captive, the knife made its mark hitting the Raven right in the temple.

Roth kept running; Dyana stood only because she was scared, she wanted to run but her legs couldnt take her anywhere her legs were so shakey. 2 meters; Billy took a  
shot at Dyana, everything seemed to go in slow motion now, 2 meters Roth jumped and pushed Dyana out of the way of the bullet just in time to save her but taking the  
bullet to the chest, just next to the armpit.

and now everything was back to normal speed, now Alejandro was pissed, he saw what happen, James too, all the Rooks and Blighters, Jacob and Evie too, were  
suddenly stronger than before, throwing smoke bombs like crazy and voltanic bombs causing death and confusion upon the Ravens. Alejandro made a move towards Billy,  
knife out Billy turned but was too slow to take a shot at Alejandro. 

Alejandro stabbed Billy right through the heart, taking it out then stabbing him again. James did the same to Richard, they won the battle! all with skill, but alot  
of losts...

They all ran over to Roth who was coughing, Jacob started cradling Max, "Max, Max, Max please, say something!" Jacob implored already starting to tear up. "Oberon no!"  
Alejandro already had tears running down his face, he took Oberon into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. Oberon looked up, "Alejandro, i-i saved your  
girlfriend," Max coughs a little, Alejandro looks up at Dyana, who is also shaking and in tears then he looks at Oberon and smiles, "you did! yes, yes you did!"  
Alejandro brought Oberon up for a light hug.

"guess i finally get to see Lizzy, mother and father eh?" Roth looks at Alejandro and coughs again. Alejandro looks down, a tear falls. "Hey, Max," James speaks up  
a little though he is in the same state as everyone else, Roth looks at him, "yeah James?" he coughs a little more, "do me a favor and say hi to mother and father  
will ya?" James tries a smile but couldn't he was too broken.

"hehe yeah alright," Roth smiles, Lewis slowly starts to wake up and looks at whats going on, he comes over and sees his employer and starts to panic, "sir? sir wh-  
what happen?" Lewis kneels down beside Max, "shot after saving someone Lewis," Max gestures to Dyana, Lewis looks then back, "hey Lew," Max cooes, "yes sir?"  
"you were a good servant Lew, always there," Max smiles, "a pleasure sir," Lewis bows his head slightly.

Maxwell coughs more, the Blighters and the Rooks all gather round, "hey guys, good skills there but now you take all commands from Alejandro okay?" Max says and  
all the Blighters nod in response. "Jacob?" Maxwell looks at Jacob, who was already answering, "yes Max?" Maxwell smiles then reaches up and touches the side of  
Jacob's face, "look at you," he wipes Jacob's tears away, "such a beautiful face, so gorgeous, hehe," Max laughs just a little.

but the coughs get more severe like he was choking on something real big! Jacob began to freak out, "Max! Max! MAX! Max please stay with me!" Roth gives one last  
smile to everyone then looks at Jacob, "I Love You." his eyes then began to widen and his head tilted a little to the side, "MAX! MAX NO! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!"  
Jacob started to scream, Alejandro literally couldnt take all this in, he's lost his little sister, mother, father, Sophie and now his little brother! Dyana is all  
he has left.

Lewis was trying his best to handle it, but it was too difficult, he started to shed tears as well. Jacob continued to scream, Alejandro curled himself over so  
he was almost kissing the ground, he had his face buried in his arms and when he looked back up, his whole face was red, streaks down his face, more and more tears,  
his eyes felt like they were burning.

Maxwell lay there lifeless, he was gone, forever...  
Evie had to carry Jacob away from the corpse which caused Jacob to scream more.

Alejandro picked up the corpse of his little Oberon and took it to the same grave yard where they buried Sophie and his parents and Little Sister, they buried  
him and placed flowers, putting a gravestone of his very own, "OBERON/ MAXWELL ROTH: A LOVER, AND A FRIEND. CAUSE OF DEATH: SHOT."

 

EPILOGUE  
Oberon went to the lands above to reunite with his once lost family, he was a little boy again, Little Oberon! he soon found them, his mother, his father and Little  
Lizzy! the family hugged and they didnt let go for a long while, they never wanted to, till another figure arrives; Ethan Frye and his wife, Cilicy.  
"hey Ethan," Oberon looks up at him, "yes Oberon?" Ethan looks back down at him, "Jacob, Evie and James say hi."

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is lamely written just because i started to cry and i want to get it over and done with, but yeah so here is the last part...  
> 


End file.
